leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nexus Blitz
right|300px| Szturm na Nexus (Nexus Blitz) - eksperymentalny tryb gry PvP, który po raz pierwszy wystartował 31. lipca 2018 roku na PBE a oficjalnie w patchu 8.16. Druga tura testów rozpoczęła się w patchu 8.24 usprawniając mapę poprzez usunięcie lub dodanie elementów. Cechy right|300px|thumb|Widok na mapę z wersji alfa. *Tryb 5v5 jest rozgrywany na specjalnej mapie posiadającej dwie aleje w środkowej i dolnej części oraz dużą dżunglę w północnej części *Długość meczu jest określona w 15. minucie, w przypadku dłuższych, zostaje w nietypowy sposób zakończona w okolicach 18. minuty *W każdej drużynie musi być dwóch (mają automatycznie ustawione ) i trzech pozostałych graczy na *Czas trwania trwa 4,5 sekundy *Można się poddać po od 8. minuty Rozgrywka *Globalna aura **+30% skrócenia czasu odnowienia czarów przywoływacza ** odporności na magię|MR}} ** co 5 sek. na poziomie 1 **+10% Przyjaźni * dla całej drużyny ze stworów i potworów **Śmierć stworów (bez względu na to, kto zadał ostatni cios) i zabicie potworów przez członka drużyny daje ~30% ich wartości w złocie każdej osobie w drużynie, która nie otrzymała złota za ostatni cios **Zabójstwa i asysty w zabójstwach bohaterów nie dają złota całej drużynie. *Zaopatrzenie ** i jej ulepszenia ( ) są w wersji ** zostały usunięte *Wieże **Za zniszczenie wież otrzymuje się dla dobijającego i globalnie po **Od 7. minuty meczu, wieże zyskują dodatkowo **Wieże posiadają 15% przebicie pancerza Elementy Przedmioty *Początkowe ** ( ) ** ** ( ) ** ** ** ** *Końcowe ** ** Usunięty w patchu V8.17 ** ** Usunięty przy wydaniu drugiej wersji trybu (8.24) ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Dżungla right|240px *Czyszczenie obozów **Każda drużyna ma dwóch dżunglerów, którzy czyszczą obozy razem. **Potwory dają ogólnie więcej złota i doświadczenia (150%), jeśli znajomy jest z wami. Nagrody za ostatni cios są podzielone pomiędzy wszystkich pobliskich sojuszników. ** i wzmocnienie są dwa razy tak silne, jak ich wersje na Summoner's Rift. Dwóch bohaterów zostaje wzmocnionych tym samym czyszczeniem, więc nie trzeba wykradać sobie celów ! *Czary i Przedmioty **Dżunglerzy automatycznie dostają przy wyborze bohatera, podczas gdy grający w alejach nie mogą wybrać Porażenia. **Dżunglerzy powinni rozpocząć z , połączeniem i (żadne z nich nie pojawia się w Nexus Blitz) **Ostrze Tropiciela nie ma tej samej mechaniki doświadczenia i złota, co przedmioty Łowcy. **Ukończenie zaklęcia Ostrza Tropiciela sprawia, że Porażenie zamienia się w . *Obozy w dżungli (Nexus Blitz ma łącznie trzy obozy wzmacniające, które pojawiają się wokół centralnej osi mapy.) **Na górze mapy jest wzmocnienie. ** wzmocnienie znajduje się tuż ponad podzieloną aleją. **W 10 minucie w rowie pomiędzy niebieskim a czerwonym wzmocnieniem pojawi się . **Poza nakłada on wzmacniający stwory efekt dla drużyny, która Herolda zabiła (nie daje jednak dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ani mocy umiejętności). **W dolej alei znajduje się gniazdo . Wydarzenia *W każdej grze pojawiają się losowe wydarzenia co kilka minut. Może być maksymalnie 2-3. *Pierwsze zadanie pojawia się w 5. minucie. *Przy wygraniu wydarzenia, otrzymuje się losowe nagrody: ** - sojusznicze wieże oraz stwory oblężnicze zdobywają zdolność , który przyciąga do siebie najbliższych wrogów ** - każdy członek otrzymuje potężną tarczę aż do czasu zniszczenia jej ** - każdy członek otrzymuje potężny efekt na 90 sekund ** - każdy członek zyskuje na 90 sekund jednorazowy efekt ** - przy sklepie pojawia się "specjalny pojazd", w który może wejść cała drużyna, a pierwszy gracz, który kliknie będzie kierowcą. Przy kontakcie z terenem lub wrogim bohaterem, sanie eksplodują zadając obrażenia magiczne i pobliskich wrogów ** - przy sklepie pojawia się katapulta, która wystrzeliwuje bohatera w określonym miejscu (obejmuje zasięg na ok. 80% mapy) zadając przy trafieniu obrażenia magiczne oraz przeciwników ** Bardle Royale *Krąg śmierci zmniejsza się wraz z upływem czasu *Przebywanie poza okręgiem powoduje szybką utratę zdrowia i śmierć *Są trzy rodzaje starć: normalny, i Król Wzgórza *Polega na zajęciu i utrzymaniu losowego obszaru *Przebywanie w nim powoduje utratę zdrowia w wysokości na sekundę Pchaj Wóz *Jest to eskorta w kierunku najbliższego budynku *Przy kontakcie, budynek zostaje natychmiastowo zniszczony (i wygrana danej drużyny) Walka o Nagrodę Kasiasty Teemo ze skrzynią ze złotem.}} *W losowym miejscu pojawia się z kufrem wypełnionym złotem *Przy każdym trafieniu Yordla otrzymuje się *Wygrywa ta drużyna, która dobije Yordla Kasiasty Veigar ze skrzynią ze złotem.}} *W losowym miejscu pojawia się z kufrem wypełnionym złotem *Przy każdym trafieniu Yordla otrzymuje się *Co jakiś czas przywołuje , który zatrzymuje bohaterów *Wygrywa ta drużyna, która dobije Yordla URF Deathmatch Wyścig Wędrownych Krabów *Na środku mapy, od leża do dolnej alei biegnie ścieżka z dwoma *Zadawanie obrażeń spowalnia kraba, a kiedy spadnie mu zdrowie do zera, wtedy zostaje na krótki moment unieruchomiony i odzyskuje całe stracone zdrowie *Wygrywa ta drużyna, którego Krab osiągnie linię mety znajdującą się na końcu ścieżki Nagła Śmierć *Te wydarzenie odbywa się zawsze w 18. minucie meczu *Od tego momentu, oba Nexusy zaczynają się poruszać w stronę wrogiej bazy *Drużyna, która jako pierwsza dobije Nexus, wygrywa mecz *Nexusy zyskują w tym trybie , i W Płomieniach right|225px Bohaterowie, którzy zdobędą dużą serię zabójstw, zostają spowici płomieniami, co zapewnia następujące efekty do czasu śmierci: * * lub (zależnie od poziomu) *mnóstwo skrócenia czasu odnowienia, które może przekroczyć limit * many lub energii co 5 sekund *+25% otrzymywanych obrażeń od bohaterów (+35% dla walczących z dystansu) *przynajmniej zagwarantowanych dla zabójcy i dla wszystkich jego sojuszników — nagroda jest coraz wyższa w zależności od liczby zgromadzonych zabójstw Runy * **Dostępność: 4 minuty ⇒ 3 minuty * **Czas między ciastkami: 3 minuty ⇒ 1,5 minuty * **Dostępność: 8 minut ⇒ 4 minuty * **Przejście do przedmiotów z później fazy gry: 15 minut ⇒ 6 minut **Pochyłość krzywej wypadania przedmiotów we wcześniej grze: pierwsze 8 przedmiotów ⇒ pierwsze 4 przedmioty * **Dostępność: 10 minut ⇒ 6 minut * **Czas zwiększania: co 10 minut ⇒ co 4 minuty * **Czas zwiększania: 20 sekundy ⇒ 15 sekundy * **% zdrowia na ładunek: 0,2 pkt. ⇒ 0,3 pkt. * **Czas odnowienia: 20 sekund ⇒ 10 sekund * **Dostępność: 10 minut ⇒ 6 minut * **Dostępność: poziom 10 ⇒ poziom 6 * **Zdrowie przy aktywacji (w zwarciu): 5 pkt. ⇒ 10 pkt. **Zdrowie przy aktywacji (dystansowi): 3 pkt. ⇒ 6 pkt. Usunięte elementy Wydarzenia Bitwa na Śnieżki *W tym czasie, oba czary przywoływacza zamieniają się w , które mają 3,5 sekundy czasu odnowienia *Przy rozpoczęciu walki pojawia się pingwin, który zwiększa swój rozmiar za każde śnieżką w wroga *Każde trafienia zapewnia +2% do prędkości ruchu, +5% do rozmiaru pingwina, oraz spowalnia wroga *Aby wygrać starcie, należy trafić 25 razy wroga jako drużyna **Pingwin pozostaje do momentu przegrania wydarzenia bądź śmierci Nagrody * - sojusznicze wieże oraz stwory oblężnicze zdobywają zdolność celując w wrogich bohaterów * - na 90 sekund za każdym razem, gdy bohater wejdzie w zarośla, zyskuje niewidzialność i prędkość ruchu * - przez następne 2 minuty, zdrowie wszystkich stworów wroga spada do 1 pkt. Rozwój Pierwsze spojrzenie center|600px Witajcie, Przywoływacze. Z tej strony '''SpaceNorth'. Mam dla was informacje o nowym dodatku do PBE: Szturm na Nexus!Eksperymentalne tryby i Szturm na Nexus ''Szturm na Nexus to eksperymentalny tryb, który będziemy testować w trybie alfa na żywo na przestrzeni kilku patchów, poczynając od 8.16. Liczymy na wasze uwagi. Porozmawiajmy o tym, czego można oczekiwać po Szturmie, o testach alfa i innych eksperymentalnych trybach, które pojawią się w przyszłości. NA CZYM DOKŁADNIE POLEGA EKSPERYMENTALNY TRYB? Eksperymentalne tryby to prototypy rodzajów gry, które mają za zadanie zapewnić graczom inny rodzaj rozrywki niż Summoner's Rift, Twisted Treeline lub ARAM. Różnią się również od rotacyjnych trybów gry, takich jak URF, Niszczące Boty, Jeden za Wszystkich pod kilkoma ważnymi względami: Pracując nad eksperymentalnymi trybami, szukamy długotrwałych rozwiązań. Być może takich, które dodamy do League na stałe.' Nie są one powiązane z konkretnym wydarzeniem. W przypadku każdego trybu liczymy, że jest on dość atrakcyjny i że będzie on częstym (o ile nie głównym) wyborem wielu z was, nawet po upływie kilku miesięcy lub lat. Jeśli eksperymentalny tryb nie spełni tych oczekiwań, porzucimy go i zajmiemy się innymi pomysłami. ''Eksperymentalne tryby polegają również na wypróbowaniu gruntu i uzyskaniu wczesnej odpowiedzi naszej społeczności, zanim zaangażujemy się na kilka miesięcy w tworzenie ostatecznej wersji. Praca nad nimi wciąż trwa, więc spodziewajcie się niedoskonałego produktu w fazie alfa z zapożyczoną grafiką, ale również '''licznych patchów, które będą rozwijać i równoważyć tryb podczas trwania testu. W przeciwieństwie do tego eksperymentu, '''rotacyjne tryby gry zapewniają raczej krótkotrwałą rozrywkę.' Stanowią one przerwę od regularnej rozgrywki i większej presji związanej z grą w regularne tryby League. Czasami ich założeniem jest zapewnić graczom coś więcej niż prostą rozrywkę dzięki takim wydarzeniom jak np. (Inwazja) oraz (Przeciążenie). Co ważniejsze, rotacyjne tryby gry mają za zadanie zapewnić graczom rozrywkę podczas kilku tygodni, gdy są aktywne, ale ich założeniem nie jest to, aby gracze do nich wracali, nawet gdyby były dostępne przez cały czas.'' Rotacyjne tryby gry to również dopracowane i gotowe produkty.' Wszystko, czego doświadczycie w rotacyjnych trybach gry, od grafiki przez mechanikę, muzykę i interfejs użytkownika, zostało dopracowane w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Chcemy również wspomnieć, że eksperymentalne tryby nie będą się pojawiać zbyt często, co najwyżej kilka razy w ciągu roku. To dlatego, że tworzymy je właściwie od zera, a nie tylko modyfikujemy inne tryby gry. Ponadto nie zamierzamy również przestać zajmować się trybami, które już istnieją (znaczna większość zespołu League wciąż skupia się na SR, podczas gdy mniejsza grupa pracuje nad eksperymentalnymi prototypami). A teraz porozmawiajmy na temat debiutującego trybu eksperymentalnego: Szturm na Nexus. '''''PLANY SZTURMU NA NEXUS Szturm na Nexus powstał dla tych, którzy szukają świeżości i emocji oraz zabawy przy niewielkiej presji. Ten tryb jest bardzo szybki — w wewnętrznych testach gra w nim trwała około 15 minut. Szturm jest nastawiony na zaskakujące momenty, a nie zaciekłą rywalizację, wciąż jednak nagradzając umiejętności z innych trybów League. W Szturmie na Nexus każda drużyna składa się z duetu dżunglerów znajdujących się blisko trzech zawodników z alei. Kompaktowa mapa Szturmu zapewnia ciągłą akcję i ruletkę nowych, niespodziewanych wydarzeń, dzięki którym temperatura wzrośnie jeszcze bardziej. Wydarzenia''' to siejące zniszczenie scenariusze na całej mapie, które uruchamiają się co kilka minut, a zwycięska drużyna może w nich wiele zyskać. Niektóre wydarzenia czerpią z doświadczeń dobrze znanych większości graczy, podczas gdy inne są zupełnie niespodziewane. Obydwa rodzaje wydarzeń powinny zapewnić nieprzewidywalne i pamiętne starcia. Do przykładów można zaliczyć Króla Wzgórza, Pchaj Wóz, zacieśniający się krąg śmierci w bitwach Battle Royale i tak dalej. Jeśli Szturm na Nexus przejdzie przez fazę alfa, zwiększymy liczbę dostępnych wydarzeń i wypróbujemy inne wersje (chętnie posłuchamy waszych pomysłów na ten temat!).'' Wygrana w wydarzeniu odblokowuje jedną z '''nagród', które oferuje Szturm na Nexus. Niektóre z nich są proste, na przykład ogromna tarcza dla każdego członka drużyny. Inne są szalone i rzucają się w oczy, na przykład wyposażenie twoich stworów i wież w haki Blitzcranka lub instalacja działa, które wystrzeli ciebie oraz kolegów z drużyny prosto na środek mapy (liczymy też na wasze pomysły w tej kwestii!).'' Poza wydarzeniami i nagrodami Szturm na Nexus ma jeszcze jeden bardzo ważny element. Bohaterowie, którzy zaliczą serię — czyli wezmą udział w zabójstwie bez utraty życia — '''zaczynają' płonąć, co zapewnia im adaptacyjne obrażenia i skraca czas odnowienia, ale też zwiększa siłę przyjmowanych ciosów. Wyłączenie ich z gry wymaga OGROMNEJ ilości złota.'' '''''DOŚĆ GADANIA, PRZEJDŹMY DO SZTURMU Alfa testy Szturmu na Nexus rozpoczną się w patchu 8.16 i będą trwały przez 4 tygodnie na serwerach gry. Są otwarte, więc nie trzeba żadnego zaproszenia. Po raz kolejny podkreślamy, że będziecie mieli do czynienia z prototypem we wczesnej fazie. Mówimy o dużej ilości ponownie wykorzystanych modeli i tekstur z innych map, a nawet sama rozgrywka pozostawia jeszcze wiele do życzenia. '''Potrzebujemy graczy, którzy wypróbują ten tryb i przekażą nam swoje uwagi dotyczące praktycznie wszystkiego,' od cyklu gry, przez pomysły na dodatkową mechanikę mapy, aż po jej wygląd i temat. Jeśli dostrzegacie potencjał w Szturmie na Nexus, oto wasza szansa, aby wpłynąć na jego rozwój!'' Dobra, dość już tej ściany tekstu. Będziemy bacznie przyglądać się kolejkom i waszym komentarzom, więc bierzcie się do roboty i dajcie nam znać, co sądzicie! Przyszłość Minął już mniej więcej miesiąc od kiedy po raz ostatni katapultowaliście się z bazy wprost w środek wyjątkowo hałaśliwego wyścigu w testach alfa Nexus Blitz, naszego pierwszego eksperymentalnego trybu gry.Przyszłość Nexus Blitz W ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni przebrnęliśmy przez wasze opinie, analizując dane z każdego regionu i zestawiając je z wykresami popularności, które wyglądają jak abstrakcyjny impresjonizm. Nie jesteśmy krytykami sztuki, ale interpretacja jest jasna: Nexus Blitz wygląda obiecująco, więc przywracamy go na drugą serię testów, które odbędą się wraz z patchem 8.24! Dziś pomówimy o dwóch najbardziej popularnych motywach, które pojawiły się w waszych opiniach, oraz o tym, co chcemy zmienić w drugim teście. Ale czy Nexus Blitz nie miał być na stałe? Nexus Blitz był wielkim hitem dla niektórych graczy, co jest dobrym znakiem. Z drugiej strony jednak, tryb nie był dopracowany, co znaczy, że nie zauważyliśmy stałego zaangażowania w ten tryb, które sprawiłoby, że Nexus Blitz stałby się stałą funkcją w grze. Na szczęście, dzięki waszym komentarzom, udało mi się zidentyfikować główne obszary, które możemy zdecydowanie ulepszyć. Celem drugiej serii testów jest sprawdzić, czy nasze zmiany zostaną pozytywnie odebrane przez graczy, dla których pierwsza wersja nie była zbyt pasjonująca, jak również przez graczy, którzy ani na moment nie przestawali grać w tryb podczas alfy. A propos rzeczy, które chcemy zmienić... Stwierdziliście: „Ta mapa wygląda jak kupa.” Ideą eksperymentalnych trybów jest stworzenie projektu, który naszym zdaniem przypasuje graczom, i dostarczenie im go tak szybko, jak się da. Oznacza to, że ograniczamy dopracowywanie elementów wizualnych. Słyszeliśmy jednak od wielu z was, że nie chodziło tylko o to, że mapa jest wciąż rozwijana, ale o to, że była rozpraszająca. Nie chcemy, żeby wasze oczy musiały walczyć z mapą, żeby ogarnąć, co się dzieje, dlatego też zamierzamy podjąć następujące kroki: *''Wygładzić najbardziej kujące w oczy elementy graficzne. Najbardziej znaczącymi elementami są tu brzegi mapy i obszar wokół bazy.'' *''Sprawić, by obszary, w których spędzacie najwięcej czasu, były bardziej przejrzyste. Poprawa jakości mapy w obszarach o szczególnym natężeniu ruchu, takich jak baza, powinna sprawić, że wystarczy szybki rzut oka, żeby określić, gdzie jesteście i jakie istotne cele i elementy mapy znajdują się w pobliżu.'' Tak jak wspomnieliśmy wcześniej, jeśli Nexus Blitz zostanie w pełni wypuszczony po tym teście, nie ulepszymy tylko tego, co jest — damy mapie unikalną tożsamość wizualną i tematyczną. Stwierdziliście: „AAAAAAAAAA nie ogarniam, co tu się dzieje!” Dużą częścią tego, co jest fajne w Nexus Blitz, jest szybka rozgrywka w porównaniu do innych stałych trybów League. Lecz jeśli połączymy to ze wspomnianymi wcześniej niedopracowanymi grafikami i nieidealną przejrzystością podczas wydarzeń, ciężko było czasem ogarnąć, co właściwie należy zrobić. Sądzimy, że możemy zachować wysokooktanową rozgrywkę Nexus Blitz i nadać mu jaśniejsze sposoby na osiągnięcie sukcesu, jeśli wprowadzimy takie elementy jak: *''Okresy względnego spokoju. Nie dodajemy fazy gry w alei z SR, ale chcemy, żeby gracze mieli nieco mniej intensywne momenty, żeby przeanalizować obecny stan gry. Sądzimy, że możliwość zaplanowania kolejnego kroku sprawi, że rąbanka 5 na 5, która potem nastąpi, będzie miała jaśniejszy cel.'' *''Poprawiona przejrzystość wydarzeń. Szukamy sposobów na pokazanie, które wydarzenie właśnie się odbywa i co powinniście w nim robić, żeby zwyciężyć. Ulepszenia w tym obszarze mogą obejmować wszystko od opisów, poprzez interfejs, aż po informacje dźwiękowe.'' *''Poprawiona przejrzystość mapy. Wygładzanie pewnych elementów, o których wspomnieliśmy już wyżej, powinno również w tym pomóc.'' Stwierdziliście: „Niektóre elementy Nexus Blitz są frustrujące i ogólnie nie są fajne.” Mniej frustracji, więcej frajdy. Czaję. Oto lista pewnych kroków, które podejmiemy: *''Więcej wydarzeń i nagród! Bo różnorodność dodaje życiu smaku, a Nexus Blitz jest bardzo smakowity.'' *''Zmiany lub usunięcie frustrujących, nudnych lub niewyważonych wydarzeń i nagród. Zawsze będziecie mieć swoje ulubione elementy zależne od tego, jakim bohaterem gracie, od kompozycji drużyny czy waszej własnej definicji tego, co jest fajne, ale żadna opcja nie powinna zawsze być niefajna. Dopracowujemy też miejsca pojawiania się wydarzeń. Chcemy, żeby system był nieco sprytniejszy w kwestii tego, jakie wydarzenia i nagrody są aktywne w poszczególnych momentach gry.'' *''Dalsze prace wyważające. Nexus Blitz alfa został wypuszczony z serią wyważeń „na wszelki wypadek”. W ciągu czterech tygodni dostarczyliśmy sporo wyważających zmian. Przeglądając liczby, możemy stwierdzić, że wyważenie było całkiem solidne jak na pierwsze kroki — w każdej klasie byli bohaterowie, których warto było wybierać, a zdecydowana większość bohaterów była w stanie dżunglować z odpowiednim partnerem. W drugim teście będziemy mieć kolejną serię wyważeń, które opieramy o dane z testów alfa, tempo i prace nad wydarzeniami, o których wspominaliśmy wcześniej.'' *''Poprawione dobieranie przeciwników, szczególnie w pierwszych kilku grach. Będziemy w stanie dobierać graczy bliżej ich MMR, z którym najprawdopodobniej skończą po wielu grach w Nexus Blitz. Powinno to zredukować liczbę gier, które zmiotą z powierzchni ziemi nowicjuszy i graczy, których MMR jest przeciętne. '' Stwierdziliście: „Dajcie nam bany!” Nexus Blitz został zaprojektowany, żeby mieć frajdę bez rywalizacji rankingowej, a możliwość gry każdym bohaterem, którym chcecie, jest tego istotnym elementem. Rozumiemy jednak, że to nie jest fajne, jeśli wciąż widzicie tych samych bohaterów lub bez przerwy musicie radzić sobie z frustrującym przeciwnikiem. Przetestowaliśmy bany na serwerze OCE przez jeden weekend na koniec alfy, żeby zobaczyć, co się stanie. Sprawdzamy inne potencjalne sposoby na rozwiązanie przestoju/frustracji. Jeszcze nie podjęliśmy ostatecznej decyzji, więc odpowiedź na pytania o bany to na chwilę obecną bardzo niezdecydowane „może”. Stwierdziliście: „Na przestrzeni wielu gier nie mam żadnego celu, do którego chcę dążyć.” Czyli innymi słowy: „Dajcie nam tryb rankingowy”. Niestety, ranking jest tak bardzo po przeciwnej stronie spektrum, jak tylko można być, biorąc pod uwagę, że Nexus Blitz ma być skupionym na rozrywce, bezstresowym trybem. Ranking nie jest jednak jedyną rzeczą, którą możemy wam dać jako cel w wielu grach, sprawdzamy więc, co możemy przygotować na czas drugiego testu. Na dłuższą metę myślimy, że jest mnóstwo miejsca na usprawnienia i systemy nagradzania, które jeszcze nie istnieją, czy to w Nexus Blitz, czy w zupełnie nowym, eksperymentalnym trybie. Jednak tak samo jak z motywem mapy, wprowadzenie w życie tych pomysłów zajmie mnóstwo czasu, więc chcemy najpierw wiedzieć, że to jest to, zanim poświęcimy się pracy nad tymi systemami. Stwierdziliście: „(Nic nie stwierdziliście, bo nie wiedzieliście, że istnieje Nexus Blitz, ani warto w niego zagrać.)” Oto wasza szansa! Mamy nadzieję, że wypróbujecie nowy, usprawniony tryb, gdy powróci w patchu 8.24 pod koniec roku (i zaprosicie do gry znajomych, jeśli uznacie, że też powinni go wypróbować). Multimedia left Zobacz także *Wersja alfa Nexus Blitz en:Nexus Blitz Kategoria:Tryby gry